


Ayyy not a fic (x2 im sorry qnb community I swear Ill write one day) (ayyy turned into an artbook!)

by wavyboi22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavyboi22/pseuds/wavyboi22
Summary: F, what happend to that dont I(do I) fic thing? I was reading half way and I refreshed and its goneeeInteresting premise I might steal if its fully just deletion city
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

I be so lonely,Hello Quacknoblade community!  
I will probably be updating this as an artbook too, I think that will be funny, 

Also I might genuinely write thatttt  
So the premise was:  
5 times Quackiyy tries to assasinate Technoblade and 1 time Quackity saves him,  
I think?)  
It was like a royals au and they were ending the conflict of war with an arranged marriage  
Quackity joined the butcher army while getting mugged  
I May change it though because cool beans,

Ayo gonna steal this premise other writer! Hope you dont mind! 😎

(But seriously if you do mine go ahead and comment-)


	2. sorry if this gave you false hope for actual content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyy wavyboi the golden child of quacknoblade ao3 is back uwu  
> hey folks here to aska question!

If I made a Quacknoblade discord would you join it? or are there ship discords you guys could post a link in the comments, it's just that I'm working on the royal au fic and I really want to show SOMEONE but I have no one to show- unless,,, I join a discord for ships mayhaps,

or any of you guys want to dm me about it :L

ALSO AYYY ATTANOIR OR SOMETHING UPDATEDDDD YOO GONNA READ THAT BABBIIIIIYY  
HAH  
*looks over at break my skin and drain me wistfully* one day my love,,,, (jk Take ur time anon pls, I'm just excited for the next chapter :D


	3. AYYYY THE DISCORD IS MADEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BADA BING BOOM WAVY IS GOLDEN AND SO IS THIS NEW SHINY DISCORDDDD???

https://discord.gg/GTDz4CKBbR

😎👍👍


	4. Heyyyy 😎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art 👍

K byee

(go ahead and requests some things :D)

GOLDEN BOY OUTTTTT

edit: wait!!!

i wanna show off what i didddd :DDD

its my first time writing so its a bit iffy but heres the opening sentences for the royal au fic: 

\---

No.

**FUCK!**

_Maybe?_

_AAAnooo_

Ugh,

The 5 stages of grief, these 5 were what Prince _fucking_ Quackity felt after he heard the news that he was betrothed to _Technobla_ _de_ ,,, _what the fuck._

“What the fuck.” 

\---

:D ayyy okay BYE

(art unrelated to the au)


	5. more art ayyyyyyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know when you show off your 7ft tall long pink-haired scarred warrior boyfriend to your friends but they look ve r y spooked?


	6. (slight nsfw naked but not showing anything , skip if you dont like that kind of art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DTIYS from the quacknoblade server  
> original by quill which was fanart for https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404270/chapters/69599244
> 
> go check it out and also join the server lmao, I do be God there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> last warning!!!


	7. NSFW x2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW sorry team fluff uh-  
> this is fanart for that chapter 2 scene of Gix's Blood beast, you know the one-   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496691/chapters/69914808#workskin
> 
> *looks over at break my skin and drain me* hmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> no dicks or nakedness, just grinding on de leg,   
> SIZE DIFFERENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and requests from scenes from other fics always appreciated


	8. fluff art fi na l ly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyy non nsfw- viewers you can open y'alls eyes  
> golden boy has family friendly content up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and requests appreciated


End file.
